kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:TheDekuLink
Benvenuto! Ciao TheDekuLink -- siamo molto contenti di avere Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi: 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come su come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=30 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le , oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Juan David Ruiz Namespace help ! Is the Template namespace the same over here, or is there another word ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:45, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Duku sei tu il fondatore di questa Wiki? Mi piace come idea, magari contribuirò anch'io visto che sono un appassionatto di Kingdom Hearts... Don Tricheco It seems to be the same. Si, Don Tricheco, sono io. Esistono due wiki su Kingdom Hearts in italiano abbandonate dal 2006, e penso che sia giusto che se ne meriti una decente. Ricorda però che ho parlato con gli admin di Kingdom Hearts Wiki, e questa è un'enciclopedia parallela alla loro. Ogni articolo è solamente tradotto dalla sua controparte inglese, anche se puoi aiutare correggendo o aggiungendo immagini. Sto ancora lavorando per il logo e la pagina principale, poi inizio a tradurre il primo articolo Kingdom Hearts. Per le cose tecniche, mi stanno dando una mano i colleghi americani, ma non mi dispiacerebbe anche qualcuno da Nonciclopedia.TheDekuLink Check out the Mensa (I have it on every wiki I'm on) - it's pretty much the sandbox where I do test edits. I'll be putting in the templates ; I'll need you and whoever else to help out. Oh, by the way, Azul, our admin from KHW, also speaks Italian - wanna reel him in ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 13:54, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Mi candido admin di questa wiki! XD--Big Jack 14:03, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Really, Trois? That's a good news! I will contact him. Thanks for the templates, are all for the home page, right? Mentre te Jack stai buono XD Se te la cavi con l'inglese per il momento puoi aiutarmi a tradurre l'articolo Kingdom Hearts, che ho solo iniziato, dalla sua controparte inglese.TheDekuLink The templates are for the displaying of articles. For the home page, we'll need more images. Pick something for the front page (if you wish, Sora-Riku-Kairi, Organisation XIII, Roxas-Axel-Xion...) and I'll handle the rest. How'd you like it done ? KHW-style or KHFR-style ? TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:18, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Che te ne pare? Don Tricheco Aggiungi anche la versione Cit2, magari. E ricorda che qui le citazioni sono poche, una per pagina circa. Magari potremmo aggiungere una specie di Wikiquote sui vari personaggi, dato che il gioco avrebbe molte citazioni da sfruttare. @ Trois : I prefer the first one (Kingdom Hearts Wiki, english version), but the "Bienvenue sur le Wiki Kingdom Hearts !" it's really good. It's better if we create the homepage like the english version, but with the Welcome Board from the france version on the top. Searching on Google i found a lot of cool pictures, but you can choose one of them. Oh, i almost forget... don't care about that bad logo...it's just a beta XD TheDekuLink Never mind. Take your time. It's kinda difficult to create a logo, I know. But I'll try come up with one (but not using the KH font !). Anyway. Just pick one off, don't worry about which one I'll choose. Once you've uploaded it onto the wiki, I'll see how we can layout the front page. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:37, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) I found this one.Do you think it's ok for the homepage, or the Ign logo is ugly? .TheDekuLink Ecco qua--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 14:46, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) I think, we could just crop the black borders. Good choice of image though. I'll draft a page. Pardon the slow replies, I'm also on KHFR at the same time ^_^ TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:50, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT : I just copied and pasted the front page of KHW onto the Mensa, and I think I'm having great trouble. This is gonna take me a while...... -__- TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:54, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) @ Don Tricheco: Niente male, davvero. Adesso dobbiamo pensare a cose più improtanti, però. Ho creato un logo (beta, eh!) mentre Trois si sta occupando della Homepage, basata sun piccolo mix tra la versione ingles e francese. Qui non esiste la firma, poichè quando si parla nella pagina discussioni di un utente funziona esattamente come su Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Osserva : http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Kingdom_Hearts_%28game%29. Hanno creato un template a fumetto con un'immagine di chi si vuole far parlare, la sua frase tipo e sotto il testo che si vuole inserire. Sei capace di ricopiarlo? Non sembra difficile, basta lavorarci e sarebbe ben gradito risolverlo quanto prima. Ah, e ricordati che qui si parla nelle rispettive pagine utente, non si deve raggiungere quella di colui col quale si vuole parlare e lasciare li il messaggio come su Nonciclopedia. @ trois: XD I see your Mensa XD Yeah, you have to working a bit about the homepage. Things like change the colour of the "Welcome Board" in red, adjust the images... i think you can do it ^_^TheDekuLink I can... at least by tomorrow. I'm seven (or six) hours ahead of you, I'm not sure... so there'd be a time when I need to go to bed. Which is around 1 (UTC+8). But I'm pretty sure I can do something within the next few days. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 14:59, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, you were looking for the Talkbox template right (I think ??) ? See w:c:kingdomhearts:Template:TalkTextTest2. The same thing's on KHFR, but it's also possible to start a talk template from scratch. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 15:01, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Il codice di quel template che vorresti imitare è piuttosto complesso, provo a copiarmelo in sandbox e a studiarlo. Quando ho finito lo creo, che nome gli diamo? Io direi Template:Quote--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 15:06, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) @ Trois: Yes, that's the template i was looking for, thank you! I almost forgotten you live in America (right?). Here in Italy i will go to bed to four/five hours XD You can try to create the homepage tomorrow, don't worry. @ Don Tricheco: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TalkTextTest2 Trois mi ha mostrato il template, è chiamato Talkbox, e si trova all'indirizzo sopra. Adesso sarà più facile, no? Non credo quote vada bene, perchè quello è per citare. Penso "BoxDialogo" sia meglio, tanto non esisterà probabilmente il dialogo come su Nonciclopedia.TheDekuLink I live in Malaysia. ^_^ I'm usually 12 hours ahead of most American users... TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 15:17, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, Malaysia! It must be difficult for you working with american guys O_OTheDekuLink :Not quite. ^_^ I take pleasure in working with anyone, provided that I always have backup when it comes to time zones. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 15:45, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Of course it's working. Now all we need is to keep it in the Talkbox page, and then modify the spaces/picture/colours accordingly. TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 16:11, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Template:Talkbox, is it okay?--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 16:15, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, traduco io. Bene, occupatene tu di tradurre. Occhio a non manomettere i codici però!--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 16:18, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Ho tradotto tutto il template/I translated all the template. } |text= } }} Ma, come potete vedere, pare non funzionare./But, as you can see, it appears it doesn't work. Provate voi/Try you. TheDekuLink per forza ^_^, il template non si chiama ma --[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 16:39, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Comunque ho fatto lo spostamento, ora vanno bene entrambi i nomi--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 16:41, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) } |text=Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, Don Tricheco, ma come vedi non è comodissimo... cioè, prova a usarlo te! I colori non si distinguono, e le due linee...mah, prova a usarlo te, magari sono io che lo capisco male. }} Il template è scomodo in ogni caso, non so come fanno quelli della wiki di Kingdom Hearts a usarlo per comunicare... Si può dire che il codice l'abbia praticamente copiato da loro, quindi se c'è qualche problema, questo è nel template di origine... Probabilmente ancora non hai capito come si usa, neanch'io a dire il vero ^_^... Ora non ho tempo, ma la prossima volta controllo bene come si usa e se c'è qualche problema...--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 17:16, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa dimmelo nelle discussioni di questa wiki! Mi sono accorto ora che hai risposto. Ps: mi cancelli Utente:Big Jack/firma dato che don mi dice che è inutile, oh potente admin?-- 17:22, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) come non detto, la sottopagina serve, Deku non cancellarla.--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 17:41, nov 22, 2009 (UTC) Al momento serve. Bisogna vedere se riusciamo a comprendere il template, magari è più facile di quello che sembra. In caso alternativo, useremo le firme. Aspettiamo il ritorno di Trois domani che magari può darci una mano.TheDekuLink Per il momento Trois si sta occupando della pagina principale, mentre un altro utente della versione inglese dovrebbe darci una mano con il template del dialogo. Poi, sistemato il logo e l'aspetto grafico tradurrò almeno gli articoli dei giochi principali della saga. A quel punto faccio girare la voce dell'esistenza di questo sito e finalmente inizierà ad essere completamente operativo.TheDekuLink Ho provato a dare un'occhiata ai codici del template ma molti di questi non sono riuscito a comprenderli... La mia conoscenza dei template finisce qui, quindi Deku per il momento ti devi accontentare ^_^ Se mi dici in che modo posso rendermi utile (a parte i template), voglio mettere la mia conoscenza su Kingdom Hearts a servizio di questa Wiki--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 17:44, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Come ho detto, è necessario anche tradurre. Che ne dici di tradurre dalla nostra controparte qualche articolo importante? Adesempio Kingdom Hearts I e II (l'articolo sulla serie in generale no, che l'ho già iniziato). Ricorda di salvare e caricare qua le immagini per disporle il più possibile come in quegli articoli.TheDekuLink Deku, non per metterti i bastoni fra le ruote, la Wiki l'hai creata tu e quindi tu ovviamente decidi come organizzarla; ma se vogliamo tirare su una wiki seria dovremo creare un po' di articoli per conto nostro, limitandoci a trarre spunto dalla versione inglese... Altrimenti che senso ha? Perché mai un utente dovrebbe cercare informazioni qui, su una Wikia ancora in costruzione, quando può trovare le stesse identiche informazioni su un'altra già ben avviata?--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 19:33, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Io avevo più in mente di tradurli, poi ovviamente ci si metteva un po le mani sopra. Effettivamente manca la spinta, quindi hai ragione te. CREA articoli, ecco. Ma raccogli informazioni e soprattutto le immagini dalla versione inglese.TheDekuLink ok, creerò il mio primo articolo al più presto ;) Che ne dici di creare un template per gli articoli in costruzione?--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 19:53, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Ah un altra cosa, alla faccia delle regole dell'altra wiki, potresti rispondermi nella mia discussione? Almeno se sono su Nonci mi accorgo che mi hai risposto.--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 19:56, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Mi piace ;) grazie per aver risposto nella mia discussione--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 20:23, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok, se avete problemi per la pagina principale posso provarvela a farne una beta io--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 20:34, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) ok, in settimana vedrò di lavorarci in sandbox, ciao--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 20:42, nov 23, 2009 (UTC) Sto cominciando a lavorare sul primo articolo... Ci sono notizie dai colleghi inglesi?--[[Utente:Don Tricheco|'Don']] [[Discussioni utente:Don Tricheco|'Tricheco']] 19:17, nov 24, 2009 (UTC) Articolo terminato, fai pure delle aggiunte se vuoi. Comunque non sei molto presente negli ultimi giorni, spero che tu non abbia abbandonato il progetto già prima di iniziarlo!-- 23:39, nov 25, 2009 (UTC) Mi spiace di averti rivelato che l'uomo incappucciato è Ansem... Goditelo quel gioco è semplicemente stupendo, secondo me è il migliore della saga...-- 13:54, nov 26, 2009 (UTC) Pagina principale Nel frattempo che qualcuno faccia una pagina principale seria, ho provveduto a creare una versione temporanea, che te ne pare? La pagina principale si basa su tre template: *Template:Articolo prima pagina, per la voce in vetrina; *Template:Citazioni random, per il box delle citazioni; *Template:Immagini random, per le immagini casuali (funziona solo con le immagini piccole però). Altra novità: ho categorizzato tutte le immagini: ora quando carichi un'immagine ricordati di inserirla nella Categoria:Immagini. A proposito, potresti inserire la categoria al logo, è modificabile solo dagli admin.-- 19:55, nov 26, 2009 (UTC) Bene, ora che abbiamo un homepage (anche se beta) direi che i primi passi sono stati fatti. Purtroppo domani non ci sarò e settimana prossima credo che sarò piuttosto impegnato, comunque dovrei riuscire a scrivere un altro articolo... Ai template per le citazioni e le immagini casuali si dovrà ovviamente aggiungere altra roba, solo una cosa: stai attento, le citazioni e le immagini che inserisci vanno messe tra i due tag e le citazioni non devono essere eccessivamente lunghe altrimenti sforano dalla pagina principale-- 16:49, nov 27, 2009 (UTC) Ottimo! Se te ne sei accorto qualche giorno fa ho creato un abbozzo della pagina Sora, ovviamente è da ampliare... Sai se Marco Campa di Nonciclopedia è interessato al progetto? Ho notato che ha scritto parecchi articoli su Kingdom Hearts... Comunque temo che questa prima metà della settimana sarò poco presente, ma conto di tornare entrò venerdì. Tienimi comunque aggiornato, ciao.-- 20:12, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Un'altra cosa: potresti gentilmente cancellare questa pagina, il titolo corretto è Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki:Linee Guida-- 20:25, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, non abbandono il progetto... Please cancella la pagina che ti ho linkato, l'ho creata per sbaglio...-- 20:28, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Perfetto ;) -- 20:31, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) scusami, ma perché hai rimosso le immagini che avevo inserito nel template delle immagini? Guarda che è sufficiente aggiungerne altre, ce ne puoi mettere quante ne vuoi.-- 20:35, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Non ne ho idea... Non credo comunque che abbiamo questa necessità, dato che tanto qui non si registra nessuno xD-- 21:00, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Music Player Devi chiedere a Wikia prima di installarlo. Il Music Player ti permettere di suonare le .ogg files (music files). Mandarmi un messaggio quando e` fatto. -Azul (talk ・ ') 22:47, nov 29, 2009 (UTC) Grazie! Mi dispiace di non essere stato qui. Sto lavorando su un altro progetto al FFWiki. Quando ho finito, saro` qui. -Azul (talk ・ ) 04:26, nov 30, 2009 (UTC) >> Sembra che ci fu confusione sulla mia parte. Non sapevo che c'era un template chiamato "worldmusic". Pensavo che tu volessi dire il "music template". Sono stato via per 3 mesi. Sono appena tornato la settimana scorsa. Sorry >_< Io creero` il template in mio sandbox. Vedrai che andra` presto tutto bene, spero :} -Azul (talk ・ ') 17:26, nov 30, 2009 (UTC)